Desencuentro
by NicoOrelov
Summary: Una historia jamás contada de la Rebelión de Fuegoscuro. Parte del reto "Tu versión de la historia" del foro Hijos de la Rebelión. Disclaimer: Ningún elemento del mundo de ASOIAF me pertenece, es propiedad de GRRM.


Era una pequeña casa de techo de tejas que estaba en una esquina de un barrio antiguo de Antigua. La primavera había llegado en ese año de doscientos ochenta y dos hacía un par de lunas. Poco a poco los días comenzaban a ser más largos, los niños salían de sus casas más a menudos y los aprendices de maestre comenzaban a hacer viajes al campo y afueras de la ciudad.

Nym observó la gran biblioteca del viejo maestre Johnsen. Los títulos que había en ella variaban desde "La Era del Amanecer: Crónicas y Leyendas" hasta "Historia de Fuegoscuro", una compilación de relatos de los nobles que habían participado en los distintos alzamientos de las Rebeliones de los Fuegoscuro, gran parte de los cuales habían sido tomados por su antiguo Maestro.

—Esa es solo una pequeña parte de la Biblioteca— dijo una voz que bajaba las escaleras con la ayuda de un adolescente.—La otra la estoy planeando donar a la Ciudadela—

El joven que acompañaba al débil, pero no por ello menos inteligente, Johnsen era un novicio que no llevaba cadenas en torno a su cuello, pero que era obvio que alguno de sus profesores lo habían enviado a ayudar al Archimaestre. Nym sonrió y se acarició la cadena que estaba completamente formada de uniones de cobre, a excepción de un par de que eran de hierro y bronce.

—Archimaestre— dijo Nym haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Por favor, Nym— Johnsen sonrió— no tienes que tratarme con ese título, parece como si me agregarás varios años más a mi espalda—

El maestre con pasos de tortuga se acercó a Nym y le observó fijamente el rostro:

—Te has dejado crecer la barba—

Y era verdad, la última vez que se habían visto el no llevaba esa mata de pelos color azabache en sus mejillas. Nym sonrió y observó al viejo Maestre. Tenía el cabello más blanco que antes y caía sobre sus hombros, dándole n aspecto de un hombre venerable y sabio, sus ojos tenía un pequeño tiente grisáceo de las cataratas que se formaban en ellos, típico para un hombre de ochenta y dos años.

—Ven, Nym, acompáñame a caminar.— Pero antes de bajar por las escaleras le dijo al novicio—Puedes retirarte Oli, ve con los otros novicios, es un día hermoso—

Caminaron en silencio un tiempo, sin decirse mucho además de las noticias que venían de la ciudadela. Las melodías de los juglares, titiriteros, bardos les acompañaban mientras avanzaban camino hacia el Vinomiel. Las alegorías de los vendedores que intentaban de persuadir compradores adornaban el aire en el distrito mercantil, desde aquellos que intentaban de vender vinos del Rejo hasta trigo de invierno y panes que venían del interior del Dominio.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los puentes que conectaba ambos lados de la ciudad pudieron ver el Vinomiel bajando a toda velocidad, arrastrando con su corriente pequeñas embarcaciones que llevaban pasajeros o mercancías río abajo. Nym pudo notar como Johnsen miraba como si frente a él hubiese una amanecer que nunca se repetiría en su vida. El archimaestre fue el primero en romper el silencio:

—Nuevos tiempos están llegando, Nym. Habrá un cambio muy grande y deberías sentirte orgulloso de estar participando en estos tiempos—

Las manos débiles de Johnsen se entrecruzaron temblorosas encima de la madera de la barandilla del puente:

—Nuevos tiempos vienen, y otros se dejan atrás. El tiempo es el que me está carcomiendo poco a poco, mi tiempo en unos cuantos años se habrá ido y es en estos momentos en que pienso en las anécdotas que nunca te he contado.

Hay una especial que me interesa mucho que sepas. Me la contó mi maestro, y ahora me gustaría contarla a ti:

Y mientras el Vinomiel recorría bajo sus pies, el viejo Archimaestre comenzó a contar una historia con un tono de voz suave:

**El Demonio de Darry: **

Eran quince caballeros los que recorrían la pequeña senda del bosque que llevaba desde Darry hasta Pozo de la Doncella. Las distintas partes de sus armaduras se golpeaban rítmicamente entre sí con el avanzar de los caballos, y ese parecía ser el único sonido que se escuchaba en el bosque además del susurro de las hojas que venía desde la espesura.

Los hombres que marchaban llevaban en sus capas color marrón la insignia de la casa a la que servían. Pero él llevaba su capa blanca con orgullo, la capa blanca que demostraba que era un hombre la Guardia Real, pero no era cualquier Guardia Real, era su comandante.

Podría haber estado a un lado de su Rey, protegiéndolo, pero le había pedido que organizara a las fuerzas de las Tierras de los Ríos para que, cuando fuese el momento justo, pudiesen marchar contra el Bastardo Blackfyre. Y él aceptó, porque Daeron era su Rey, y su lealtad estaba con él, eso era incuestionable.

Desde un extremo de la senda, se escuchó las herraduras de caballos, los hombres se pusieron nerviosos y con ellos sus animales. Algunas retiraron las espadas de sus fundas y otros se limitaron a intentar de controlar a las bestias. Su mente se concentró en lo que estaba por venir. Repasó mentalmente lo que podría hacer:

—Si es una patrulla— pensó—podemos lidiar con ellos fácilmente sin tener que dispersarnos. Si es un destacamento nos pondremos en cuadro y luego escaparemos…—

Pero no era un enemigo el que venía allí, era un viejo rostro conocido. Llevaban el estandarte de un salmón en el peto de su armadura, y el cabello color negro azabache y la cicatriz en su ojo que le recorría los párpados y sus cejas.

—Si no es Ser Wallys Mooton— dijo el Guardia Real con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El joven caballero se acercó a él y con una mueca en su rostro le pareció dar una bienvenida. Podría haber comenzado a contar anécdotas de como el joven caballero había pasado su infancia en el Castillo Darry, o como tres veces en distintos torneos habían intercambiado su filo en combates, y como una vez habían roto siete lanzas y luego combatido por varias horas hasta que ambos se agotaron. Pero lo mejor sería guardárselo para su memoria, en una guerra no se tenía el lujo de ser sentimental.

Ser Wallys Mooton sonrió y calmó a su caballo, que parecía sacar de su boca espuma y con sus flancos totalmente rojos debido a como lo habían azotado con sus espuelas.

—Y Oxfryd Darry— dijo de forma triunfante, con la sonrisa usual que solía conquistar a las damas en los torneos.—No os esperaba por estos lares con una fuerza de caballeros que nos viniera a ayudar—

—¿Ayudar?—

—Si, los Lothstons han tomado la orilla sur del Río de las Cintillas—

Cuando la lucha en las Tierras de los Ríos había comenzado, los Lothston rápidamente se habían debatido a favor de los Fuegoscuro junto a los Bracken. Luchas habían estallado en las zonas al sur del Forca Roja y en las orillas del Ojo de los Dioses, donde en otrora las fuerzas de los Verdes y los Negros habían combatido durante la Danza de los Dragones. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quien controlaba los poblados y arroyos. Cada día capturaba una nueva ciudad, pero los rebeldes lograban mover tropas desde la reserva y cortar las líneas de suministros o las comunicaciones. Las últimas noticias que habían llegado a Darry, con las órdenes para Ser Oxfryd, decían como los Tully habían detenido en seco el avance de los Bracken, con muchas muertes en las filas de ambos bandos, incluyendo la de Lord Harrys Tully, también decían como los Lothstons rondaban por los bosques de los alrededores de Darry, lo que habían obligado a los soldados de su padre a movilizar a sus soldados.

Ahora el Demonio de Darry confirmaba donde ciertamente se encontraban los rebeldes, y eso no lo animaba en lo absoluto. Planeaba arribar a las puertas de Pozo de la Doncella sin tener que combatir.

—Se han barricado en el puente y en una colina que lo corona— le explicó Ser Wallys, mientras se quitaba el yelmo de su armadura y se limpiaba un par de gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente.—Eramos diez caballeros y un puñado de conscriptos, nos tomaron por sorpresa y nos vimos obligados a retroceder—

Y a pesar que el Demonio de Darry sabía que podía desviarse del camino y tomar alguna senda del bosque y cruzar por un vado el Cintillas. Los quince caballeros que lo acompañaban sabían también que podía desviarse del camino, pero esta vez no se guió por la mente. Se dejó guiar por su espíritu de amigo, por los recuerdos de su niñez y por su compañerismo de torneo. A veces eso hace que se cometan errores.

—Si necesitan ayuda, nosotros tenemos que cruzar el Cintillas para poder llegar a Pozo de la Doncella— dijo el Demonio de Darry acomodando su capa blanca.

—Ahora que el caballero es el jefe de la Guardia Real le debe corresponder ayudar a sus inferiores— dijo con tono de burla Ser Wallys mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello azabache.—Pues no nos vendría mal una mano—

Y así marcharon. Eran veinte caballeros marchando entre los bosques cerca del Río Cintillas, cruzando pequeños arroyuelos y dejando atrás cadáveres que se apilaban a los lados del camino, cuerpos anónimos que nunca más contarían historias y que eran ahora la cena de cuervos. A medida que avanzaban por el camino dejaban atrás los bosques y se encontraban frente a planicies amplias que ya no dejaban mucha cobertura.

Y a pesar del silencio general que había entre la hueste, el Demonio y la Trucha charlaban en voz baja hablando de hazañas de torneos y recordando los días en que eran niños. Y sabiendo que a pesar de los años que habían pasado separados podían seguir llamándose amigos.

Y fue cuando llegaron a la curva en el camino, detrás de un bosquecillo de cedros, que pudieron observar los estandartes con los murciélagos negros como nube de tormenta sobre el puente. Habían un par de escuadrones de caballería que se movían en torno a la colina, y en su punta había lo que parecía ser un grupo de hombres de armas. En el puente una barricada se erguía, detrás de la cual se veía un relajado grupo de lanceros haciendo guardia.

El plan era solo uno. Y muy simple. Cargar.

Tenían hombres experimentados y el factor sorpresa, si todo salía bien los enemigos no sabrían que los golpeó. Los hombres de los Lothston no podrían reaccionar a tiempo, mucho menos organizarse para poder montar una defensa decente.

Así que cuando se escucho la orden de avanzar de parte de Ser Wallys Mooton, no sorprendió que lo siguieran detrás un grupo de diez soldados para ir a por la guarnición que se encontraba en la colina.

El Demonio de Darry desenvainó su espada y espoleó su caballo. Comenzó una cabalgata alocada frente a sus tropas midiendo la distancia que había entre ellos y sus enemigos. Sabía que al menos de trescientas yardas se estaba formando un puñado de jinetes enemigos, mientras el otro grupo iba tras Ser Wallys.

Sentía como su corazón golpeaba con toda su fuerza su pecho, sentía la sangre retumbar en sus oídos y como el yelmo hacía que ese tamborileo constante se acrecentara. Escuchaba como su caballo respiraba en terror mientras más se acercaba al grupo de enemigos. Todo pareció lo externo pareció disiparse por un momento mientras se concentraba en dirigir a sus hombres directo al choque contra los enemigos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido similar al de un martillo cuando golpea un yunque se escuchó. Gritos de soldados y caballos mientras comenzaba una desordenada batalla en la que los Lothston tenían las de perder.

Porque el primer hombre que intercambió golpes contra Ser Oxfryd era tan verde como el pasto. En sus ojos se le veía el terror de su primer combate, y sus manos temblaban cuando el Demonio de Darry le propinó un par de mandobles y cortes. No le fue difícil deshacerse de él luego de atravesar su débil defensa y clavar la hoja de su espada en el cuello del enemigo. Oxfryd podría haber sentido pena por el hombre, pero no podía hacerlo, era su enemigo, la muerte sería para uno o para el otro.

El desorden había cundido entre el pequeño destacamento de jinetes Lothston. De los quince hombres que lo formaban habían caído al menos siete, y los que quedaban retrocedían hacia el puente para poder reunirse con los lanceros.

Colina arriba se podía observar a Ser Wallys combatiendo contra el otro destacamento de enemigos a caballo, pero también con un puñado de espadachines que hacían presión sobre ellos pero no parecían dar problemas a la resolución de la batalla.

Ser Oxfryd reorganizó con un leve movimiento de su espada a los caballeros que guiaba. Los contó. Eran nueve, nueve Darrys, uno de ellos estaba tendido en el suelo con su capa color marrón clara cubierta de sangre. No podía ver su rostro, pero tampoco se lo podía permitir, en la batalla para él no podían existir sentimentalismos. Su caballo relinchó cuando apretó las espuelas sobre sus flancos y lo incitó a seguir sobre los lanceros Lothston.

Estaban organizados en dos líneas, y parecía que esa formación sería impenetrable si se mantenían de esa manera, en la boca del puente, delante de la barricada que habían instalado para bloquearlo.

Los caballos rompieron las líneas con facilidad. El ímpetu con el que chocaron fue tal que la línea del centro, donde Ser Oxfryd había decidido concentrar sus caballeros. Cuando la primer lanza chocó contra su peto blanco sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento al estar dubitativo si el dolor que en ese momento le atacó en el pecho había sido su sentencia de muerte o no. Pero no lo había sido, y con el sentir de la sangre nuevamente fluyendo hizo que fuese imparable. No se cuantas veces habrá lanzado su espada contra sus enemigos, pero se que ninguno lo pudo alcanzar a él, no puedo decir lo mismo de su pobre caballo, que sangraba en torno a su cuello y barriga.

Pero no tardó mucho para que los lanceros terminaran por retirarse a toda velocidad por el puente, para reunirse con los jinetes que también huían. El suelo estaba tapizado en pecheras negras, y había un par de caballeros que habían muerto, que estaban rodeados de los enemigos que habían cargado con sus espadas.

Ser Oxfryd podría haber cantado victoria en ese momento. Pero su vista se concentró en los jinetes que bajaban de forma alocada de la colina. No fue hasta que estuvieron muy cerca que notó que eran solo cinco.

—¿Que diablos sucede?— gritó iracundo el Demonio de Darry mientras intentaba de calmar su caballo.—¿Por que os retiráis?

Uno de los hombres, que llevaba en la pechera la trucha Mooton, y que tenía un pequeño hilillo de color carmesí corría en su labio mientras intentaba de tomar aire.

—Los Lothston, marchan... son al menos tres compañías... perdimos— el hombro expiró con pesadez— hemos de retirarnos—

—¿Y Ser Wallys?— gritó luego de ver que solo quedaban dos hombres con la trucha en su pecho.

—Se quedó en la colina— el hombre que antes había hablado volvió a tomar aire.—Nos iba a cubrir la retirada luego que su caballo murió...—

Y Ser Oxfryd se debatió entre sus hombres y su amigo. Entre ir a buscarlo y retirar a sus soldados. Y por unos segundos que para él parecieron horas, estuvo pensando que hacer. Su corazón se aceleró por un momento y sintió el fluir de su sangre por sus brazos, uno de los cuales estaba un poco adolorido.

—Retiraos— les dijo a sus hombres.—Volved al bosque y esperad a por mi—

Y sin dudarlo, espoleó su caballo colina arriba. El animal relinchó y comenzó una carrera a toda velocidad entre el pasto para llegar hasta donde Ser Wallys se encontraba. Tenía la espada todavía en la mano, en el brazo que le dolía y le pesaba. Pero el dolor no le importaba mientras subía a toda velocidad por entre los pastos crecidos.

Y cuando llegó por fin a la cima pudo ver cuesta abajo como una gran cantidad de soldados marchaban de forma rítmica hacia donde él se encontraba. Eran al menos doscientos, unos cuantos de ellos iban a caballo, y la mayoría a pie.

Buscó con la mirada entre los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo. Con impaciencia y el dolor en su brazo buscó con su mirada entre los caídos Darry y Mooton, entre los hombres de pecheras negras, y al fin lo encontró, postrado a Ser Wallys, como si estuviese durmiendo, apoyado sobre su espada con flechas atravesando las uniones de su armadura. Bajó de su caballo para ir a buscarlo, pero en ese momento su visión se volvió negra.

Lo último que supo es que estaba en el suelo, con una flecha entre sus costillas, que había llegado a través de su cota de malla. No podía ver conm claridad, pero si pudo notar los cascos de los caballos llegando a la colina, y como sus amos llevaban pecheras negras. Rezó a lo Siete para que sus hombres ya se hubieran marchado, pues para él ya era tarde.

Sintió como sus rodillas le dolían, y como luego una lanza se le clavaba en la clavícula mientras a un lado suyo pasaba a toda velocidad, enloquecido, un caballo y su jinete. Sabía que iba a morir, de lo que más se arrepentía en ese momento no era de no haber ayudado al Rey Daeron, sino de haber dejado morir a un amigo.

Y cuando cayó de cara y la sangre se empezó a agolpar en las sienes, vio como el pasto se convertía en una ilusión blanca... y como todo se tornaba borroso, incluyendo Ser Wallys, que fue derrumbado y luego pisoteado por los soldados que pasaban por allí.

**El Maestre:**

—Y así fue Nym— dijo concluyendo el archimaestre Johnsen mientras acariciaba su anillo de cobre— que más tarde ese día, las fuerzas leales a Daeron recuperaron el control del Cintillas. Los Lothstons, sin reservas y agotados, decidieron jurar nuevamente lealtad a Daeron. Y cuando los soldados lealistas nuevamente cruzaron cerca del Cintillas, no se percataron hasta mucho más tarde, que encima de una colina, separados por un pequeño mar de hierba, había un caballero blanco y un joven Mooton tendidos muertos.—

El Vinomiel remontaba con un ruido tranquilizante, y se escuchaba a lo lejos el rumor del Barrio de Mercaderes. Pero Nym estaba absorto de ello, porque sabía que en los tiempos por venir muchas cosas cambiarían, y que con ello historias así se perderían...


End file.
